Portable work benches of various kinds are known, which are intended to fulfill some or more of similar functions. The simplest such bench is the typical saw horse. This is a relatively elementary form of such a bench. More complex such benches are available which can perform a variety of functions. The best known such bench is the "Workmate" (trademark) bench, manufactured by Black & Decker Corporation. The extensive world wide sales of this popular accessory establish beyond any doubt the extent of the market for this type of equipment. There are however certain drawbacks and disadvantages inherent in even this popular accessory. It is manufactured of a number of sheet metal parts, which are relatively expensive to manufacture, and assemble. The parts must be fastened together with great care and security in order to provide stable legs for the bench. The bench incorporates a complex folding mechanism whereby both the top and the legs can be folded flat for carrying, and this further complicates the design and construction.
As a result, the retail price to the consumer can represent a significant purchase item.
It is also fair to say that while this type of accessory provides a convenient and effective support for carrying out various types of work on a work piece using hand tools, there are some functions for which it is not completely suitable. One particular function is that of providing a stable work platform on which a workman can stand, above the floor, while performing tasks which are beyond his normal reach, such as in painting, papering, covering in a ceiling, and like, and doing electrical installations. In most cases, workmen will use some form of step ladder for this type of work. However a stepladder is not always the most convenient work platform since it must constantly be moved from place to place. This is especially true for example in wall papering or the like.
There are also many occasions when it is desirable to set up a large flat table area for cutting a work piece. Typically workmen are required to cut large sheets of plywood wallboard and drywall, at a work place. In many cases it is necessary for the workmen to set up a special table for the purpose. Usually such table incorporates a large platform of thick plywood which must then simply be supported on legs. Typically two pairs of sawhorse legs are used each supporting a two by four piece of lumber, forming four-legged trestles. The piece of plywood forming the table surface is simply balanced on top of this structure.
This may therefore mean that a workman at a work site doing a variety of different jobs may be required to bring sawhorses, and pieces of two by four lumber, a table platform, a portable work bench for other functions, and a step ladder. Clearly, it will be desirable if a number of these different functions could be combined in a convenient work bench accessory which would function at least both as a work bench and as a stable standing platform, and which with minor modifications could also function as the trestles for supporting a larger temporary work surface of the type described.
One proposal meeting many of these objectives is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,757, issued 08/19/1988, titled Saw Horse, Inventor: Kirk S. Cheney.
The work support disclosed in that Patent satisfies many of the objectives described. When manufactured for example of thermo-plastic material, it is relatively economical to manufacture, and consequently, in mass production, can be retailed at a lower price than other types of work bench accessory manufactured in sheet metal.
However, the particular work support disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. patent, while being effective for many purposes, was not entirely suited for use as a platform upon which a workman could stand at an elevation above the floor. Such a working platform may require a workman to move about from side to side or away from or towards a wall for example, or underneath the ceiling. In some of these cases, the platform disclosed in that patent might have slight tendency to move or tilt.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved form of work bench which can be used as a work platform to support a workman at an elevation, and which provides a stable sure footing for the workman.